The Blue Suit
by OnyxDay
Summary: After the incident at the Olympics the Doctor takes Rose shopping on an alien planet. While wandering in a clothing store she sees the perfect gift for the Doctor. A blue pinstriped suit, the only one in the store. She buys it, but never sees him in it.


**A little head-cannon that I have. Figured I might as well share it. This happens right before Army of Ghosts and Doomsday. Be warned, it may give you feels. **

* * *

Rose was browsing the shops on the alien planet the Doctor had taken her. The last adventure they had been on had been rough for Rose, so the Doctor decided to treat her to a mall day. He had wandered off, muttering something about TARDIS parts. Rose hadn't really paid much attention. Seeing the Doctor stuck in that little kids drawing had terrified her. Rose shook her head to clear it of the bad memory.

It was then that she discovered the clothes store. Surprisingly most of the clothes were in a design similar to 21st century Earth. Rose walked in and browsed the clothes, though none of them caught her eye.

'I should get something for the Doctor. A thank you for everything he's done for me.' Rose thought. She smiled thinking of the last planet the Doctor took her to. The rocks had formed beautiful arches and the sun had turned everything orange. There were these beautiful creatures that flew around above their heads. The Doctor had sat down with her and watched the sun set over the glistening purple water.

_"How long are you gonna stay with me?" _He had asked. She had turned to him and smiled.

_"Forever." _She didn't care that it would only be forever for one of them. Rose shook herself out of her reverie.

It was then that she had seen it. It was hanging there, like it was waiting for her to notice it. She walked toward the rack and saw that it was the only one there. Perfect.

The suit was blue, slightly lighter than the blue of the TARDIS, and it had faint darker blue pinstripes. She checked the tags and found that it was in the right size for the Doctor. Faintly she wondered if it was fate that brought her to this shop. But she honestly didn't care. She grabbed the suit from the rack and brought it to the register and they rang it up. She used the unlimited credit stick the Doctor had gotten when they traveled with Adam to buy the suit.

As she walked back to the TARDIS she grinned to herself. The Doctor would be so excited when he saw the suit. She couldn't wait to see him wear it, she knew he would look just as sexy (if not sexier) as he did in his brown suit. She skipped into the TARDIS after unlocking it and fond the Doctor sitting on the jump seat, obviously thinking.

"Doctor! I've got a surprise!" Rose told him. He looked up and saw her holding the bag with his new suit in it. He jumped up and smiled at her.

"What did I do to earn a present from Dame Rose Tyler?" He asked with a teasing tone in his voice. Rose smiled at the use of the title she had earned from Queen Victoria in Scotland.

"You asked me twice." She said, referring to the first night they started traveling together. It had been such a long time ago, or at least it felt that way.

"Actually, it would be three times, if you count Christams day." The Doctor corrected. Rose smiled and rolled her eyes. He always had to correct someone.

"Do you want your gift or not?" She said, holding the bag behind her. The Doctor pouted and gave her a pleading look.

"No, I want it." He said hastily. She smiled at him.

"Close your eyes." At the sign of his protest she held the bag out further behind her. He reluctantly closed them and Rose unzipped the garment bag that the suit came in. She discarded the bag and held the suit up in front of her.

"Okay, open them." She told him. She saw him open his eyes and bit her lip, waiting for his response. His eyes widened and his mouth went slack.

"Rose... It's- it's perfect! Oh, thank you Rose!" He said as he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. She laughed and hugged him back for a minute.

"Okay, the human has to breath." She told the silly (but sexy) Time Lord that was currently hugging her. He quickly let go and apologized. She laughed at him.

"'S alright Doctor. Now, go on and put on that suit! I want to see what you look like in it!" She told him.

"How about I save it for special occasions? Hat way it won't accidentally get blown up or something." The Doctor said. They were now walking down the TARDIS corridor towards the closet. They reached the door and the Doctor opened it.

"Alright." She agreed. She suddenly had an idea. "Hey Doctor, can we visit my mum?" She asked. She saw him shudder involuntarily. It made her laugh at the aversion he has towards her mum. Though, to be fair to him, it is warranted. He had been slapped by Jackie Tyler one too many times.

"Do we have to?" Ha asked warily. She fixed him with a Tyler-death-glare.

"Yes." She said in a slightly threatening voice. She instantly changed to a bright smiley face. "When we get back to the TARDIS you can try on the suit and we can have a fashion show. I bet you haven't even worn most of these clothes. You might not even realize some of them are there!" She teased. This instantly perked up the Doctor and he grinned.

"Alright Rose Tyler, we'll go see your mum. But I won't enjoy any of it." He said as they went back to the console room, pointing a threatening finger at her. She gave him an innocent look.

* * *

She never did get to see him in the blue suit. They got separated before she could see the way it fit so perfectly on him.

Eventually she did see what it would look on him, but it wasn't him wearing it. It was his meta-crisis clone. The one she had kissed. The one she had chosen over the Doctor. The one that finally finished the sentence. But she wished it had been him on that beach. Because while she loved the meta-crisis, he wasn't the Doctor. And she knew that he was the only man she wanted to see in that suit.

* * *

**Yay! My first one-shot! Hope you like it. This is one of the few head-cannons that I have. In fact I could count the number of head-cannons I have on one hand. (The 10th Doctors's right one to be exact.) Enjoy, review, and check out my profile! Thanks!**


End file.
